


Let sleeping dogs lie

by dobe_san



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Butler Ushijima Wakatoshi, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Sexual Tension, Vampire Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dobe_san/pseuds/dobe_san
Summary: “Kneel,” he commands, firmly, as he starts undoing his cufflinks.Ushijima again does as he is told without any sign of hesitation, and Oikawa feels this power manifesting as swirls of heat beneath his stomach.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	Let sleeping dogs lie

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by this fanart: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CorsvZAVMAAV4QB?format=jpg&name=360x360 
> 
> https://twitter.com/sorabat/status/759681054630260736?s=20

Oikawa notices Ushijima before the man even stands outside the door of his mansion library.

It’s probably the way those leather shoes land on the soft carpet, large gait always favouring the left. 

Or maybe it’s simply the sweet, familiar fragrance that cuts through the smell of old books and tomes. It wafts through the air and floods Oikawa’s senses, making him run his tongue over his fanged teeth before he even realises he is doing it. 

Closing the ancient text in his lap to put it aside, the Count of Seijoh pulls off his horn-rimmed glasses and sucks in another deep breath. 

He only just realises how hungry he is. 

Heavy footfalls continue echoing down the hallway outside. With another lick of his lips, Oikawa starts counting down. 

Three, two, one...

A gentle knock. 

Oikawa smirks. 

“Enter.” 

He watches with bated breath as the golden door handle turns down and, slowly, the door slides open. 

Ushijima steps in, left shoe first, and closes the door behind with his free hand. His other is occupied with a silver tray. On it is a wine glass filled with liquid that Oikawa and his kind usually craves — thick, dark red and delectable. 

But, Oikawa knows, it is nothing as divine as hot, fresh blood directly from human veins. His mouth suddenly feels parched, and he swallows in a weak attempt to satiate his returning hunger. 

Dressed impeccably from head to toe, Ushijima bows slightly. His tailcoat barely shifts before he is tall and upright again. Against the blacks and whites of his uniform, Ushijima’s grey irises stand out. At this moment, they gaze right into Oikawa’s golden ones. 

“Your drink, young master.”

Vampires do not usually feel human emotions such as lust that viscerally, but the timbre of Ushijima’s voice makes Oikawa’s insides tighten in a similar vein. 

“Mm, on time as always, Ushiwaka.”

“It is my job.” 

“Yes, yes, your job,” Oikawa rolls his eyes in patronising disinterest. He sighs, waving for Ushijima to leave the drink on the marble table in the corner. His butler follows the silent request, taking large strides immediately to get the job done. 

When Ushijima sets the glass down, he leaves the tray too, without Oikawa telling him to do so. It’s proof of having put up with Oikawa's whims enough to know to keep his hands free for whatever Oikawa has planned next. 

And he is right. 

Eager to get bothersome matters out of the way, first, Oikawa continues in a bored voice when Ushijima returns to stand a respectful distance in front of him. 

“Have you sent word to the Nekoma castle?" He asks. "I believe Count Kuroo is getting antsy about the new Creed the townspeople are coming up with.” Shaking his head in disdain, he mocks them. “Such ignorant fools.”

“Yes, I have, young master. The Count of Nekoma will get ready by the next blood moon, as you have requested.”

“Great! Splendid. As loyal as a dog you are, Ushiwaka, as always. What would I do without you?”

“With your current standing, young master, you can easily find another servant to serve you well.” A straight-laced, boring answer. Nothing new from the uptight man Oikawa’s used to. 

(Oikawa wants to break him.)

So, the vampire pouts, feigning disappointment. He puts on his most annoying, petulant voice, “But I don’t _want_ another servant,” he makes sure to say this with meaning. “Another servant would mean I would have to train another dog,” Oikawa clicks his tongue, “I don’t _want_ another dog. You know how some dogs are. Sometimes they are naughty. Sometimes they _bite_.” 

A pause. 

“Not the good ones, young master.” Ushijima says.

An almost manic expression takes over Oikawa’s face. He feels his cheeks stretching to accommodate his smirk. He licks his lips again, fully aware this time. 

“Yes, indeed, not the good ones, Ushiwaka. The good ones heel. So, let’s try this again, shall we?” 

At the drop of a hat, Oikawa’s grin disappears. He stares at his butler and asks again with a neat eyebrow raised; a challenge,

“So, what would I do without you, hm?”

The man keeps quiet this time, and Oikawa nods in approval. It is, from the beginning, a rhetorical question after all.

“That's right. It's nothing worth considering at all. Because, remember,” he warns, stern voice punctuating every next word,

“I only want _you_.”

Ushijima’s gaze immediately becomes heavy. Oikawa can see him trying to keep his breath steady and face impassive. But Oikawa can _feel_ the shift: the skip of a heart beat, the racing pulse, the sweat trickling down smooth olive skin. With an air of knowingness, Oikawa waits. 

Soon, Ushijima replies. 

“Then,” he says, voice even deeper now, “I will never leave.”

Finally pleased with his response, Oikawa hums. He leans his elbow on the arm rest, knuckles resting against his cheek as he admires the other. He starts from the broadness of Ushijima’s shoulders, then drags his eyes down the velvet tailcoat uniform. With that much cloth, it’s a pity that he can’t exactly see much of the body beneath. 

Well, Oikawa hums again, he’ll just have to make Ushijima take them off again. 

“Come here,” he commands. 

Two large steps and the other is standing closer in front of him, almost touching but not quite. Oikawa makes a show of shrugging off his own velvet cape, dropping the garment carelessly next to his chair once he’s done. Then, with intent, he spreads his knees wide. 

“Kneel,” he commands, firmly, as he starts undoing his cufflinks. 

Ushijima again does as he is told without any sign of hesitation, and Oikawa feels this power manifesting as swirls of heat beneath his stomach. 

Whoever said vampires cannot feel anything has obviously never understood desire like that before. 

“Gloves, coat, and shirt off."

Ushijima obeys. 

Even on his knees in his half naked glory, Ushijima is tall enough that his head comes up to Oikawa’s chest. In all honesty, it just makes things easier. 

Oikawa leans forward with their gaze locked, resting one palm gently on Ushijima’s nape, the other sliding down the front of the well sculpted torso. Heat sears through Oikawa’s icy palms, sending tingles up his forearms. 

Carefully, he threads his fingers through dark green locks and relishes in the micro changes in Ushijima’s usually composed expression - the slight flare of his nostrils, the widening gap between his lips, the dilation of his pupils. 

Suddenly, Oikawa yanks him closer; their faces and chests are now barely an inch apart. 

He doesn’t need to see to know that Ushijima has his fists clenched on his lap, for the sharp hitch in the man’s breath is telling. 

But it is hypocritical for Oikawa to say he himself is unaffected. At this proximity, he catches another strong whiff of the fragrance that is many a times stronger than the drink on his table; the thrumming beat of the man’s human heart is pulsating under the nerves of his other palm, keeping the liquid ambrosia in hidden veins gushing and hot. 

Oikawa goes even closer than seemingly possible, this time licking a strip up from the strong jawline to press his nose to Ushijima’s ear. The heady scent is overpowering now, leaving Oikawa lightheaded with want. 

“Good boy,” he whispers, already addicted.

He feels Ushijima swallow, _hears_ it, even, before the man tilts his head on his own accord.

The silent consent is all he needs.

 _Good boy_ , Oikawa praises again quietly in perverse satisfaction. 

Then, with the thirst of a dying animal, he extends his fangs and sinks right in.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I have returned from the grave that has been dug by reality, and now I am drowning in HQ. In all honesty I have not yet finished the manga, but I have read enough to know that the world needs more Ushioi. They are two of the more complex characters in the series and I have an absolute soft spot for them together.
> 
> In here, Oikawa is all bark _and_ bite, just the way I like it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it.
> 
> Leave a comment and let me know. X


End file.
